


Astray Night

by jackielanturn



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, a cat is another character lol, basically they all take care of a cat for like 5 minutes but they already start loving it, damn i can relate to these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackielanturn/pseuds/jackielanturn
Summary: Freddy's sensitive hearing isn't just good for finding innocent guards to kill. It's also good for other things... like hearing something outside. Something like a hungry stray cat that could use a bit of care.





	Astray Night

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this idea even came from but ufdjdndndn yeah. ik this isn't that well written but it's like 5 am rn & i have school tomorrow & i just wanna get this out there lmao i hope it's at least a decent read uwu also i tried writing a pov i've never rlly written before sooo hopefully that's not shit lmao

It's a guardless night tonight, which the animatronics are happy but also a little sad about. It's fun to mess around with the night guards, but that also means they don't have as much freedom to do what they want. Sure, there isn't too much to do in here, but they still sometimes find some things that prove to be pretty entertaining.

Tonight seems to be one of those times, as the melody of kitchen appliances banging & clanging together was ringing throughout the whole building. That sound highly suggests that Chica is making one of her beloved meals for everyone to enjoy. Foxy is always the most excited about these times, as is proven by how he's pretty much staring at the kitchen doors from his cove with gleaming eyes of excitement. Bonnie is sitting on the corner of the stage, playing whatever tune comes to his mind on his guitar.

Freddy, on the other hand, is sitting on the edge of the stage, fiddling with his microphone in thought. Suddenly, a distant cry came to Freddy's sharp hearing. The motion of his fingers tracing the buttons on his mic came to a halt before his body perks up & his eyes glance at the entrance door. None of them ever really go to the entrance area unless they thought something was there, & Freddy's sure he'd have to do that if he hears that sound again. As if some otherworldly being heard his thoughts, the cry repeated itself.

Freddy places down his mic next to him before getting off the stage to investigate. Bonnie, hearing his shuffles, glances over to him in curiosity. He places down his guitar & following him, as Bonnie feels like he's obligated to follow Freddy in these situations in case he needs help. Bonnie peeks over from behind the entrance & looks at the sight before him. What he sees honestly surprises him.

Freddy was kneeling down to the level of a small & young cat from the other side of the window near the exit door. It seems to be a calico with heterochromia, as a pair of discolored orbs, one blue & one brown, was staring at the robotic bear with shining eyes. It continued to meow, a sound Bonnie hadn't heard before now. It wasn't surprising that Freddy detected that sound before anyone else, though. It was common knowledge to all the animatronics that he had the best hearing out of them all.

"Are you hungry?" Bonnie hears Freddy whisper. The cat continues to stare at Freddy, which the bear somehow takes as an answer. He unlocks the door, scoops up the cat, & locks it once again. Freddy moves to stand, treating the living being in his giant arms like a delicate glass sculpture, before nearly jumping in surprise when he spots Bonnie. The bunny chuckles at his reaction, with Freddy manipulating his voice box to let out a sound that sounds like a sigh.

"What is that?" Bonnie asks when he stops chuckling, honestly not recalling ever seeing such a creature. He has a feeling Freddy would know, as he was far more observant than he was. He probably observes the guests quite often. Maybe this kind of creature was brought along by some kids before? They do allow pets to be in the building, after all.

"It's an animal called a cat. This one seems to be hungry." Freddy replies, looking down at said being who seems relaxed in his arms. It looks a bit tired, too. Suddenly though, the cat lifts it's head when the smell of cooking food wafts throughout the building. Soon enough, the cat returns to crying in hunger.

"Do you think it likes pizza?" Bonnie asks partially as a joke. Freddy shrugged, before looking down in worry.

"Sheesh, I brought in this little one but I don't even know what exactly it likes to eat." Freddy admits with a tange of shame in his voice. Bonnie, wanting to help, tries to think of a solution before he comes up with an idea.

"Chica might know! She's experienced with food, isn't she?" Bonnie inquired, with Freddy looking uncertain yet willing to try.

"Hm... maybe. Let's ask her." is all he says before he moves towards the kitchen, Bonnie following suit. Bonnie glances over at Pirate's Cove only to see Foxy absent. He's confused, but ultimately decides it doesn't matter right now, as the little cat is pretty important right now. That's when they arrive at the kitchen, opening the door to find Chica with Foxy by her side. It looks like he's trying to "taste test" the now finished meal, with Chica refusing with amusement. They both turn around at the sound of the door only for Chica to squeal at the creature in Freddy's arms.

"Oh my gosh! Is that an adorable little kitty cat?! Awww, it's so cute!" Chica shrieks in delight, extending her feathered fingers to smooth over the cat's fur, who simply leans into the touch. Foxy looked more confused than delighted, though.

"Where did ye find tha lil lad?" Foxy questions, seeming to not know what kind of creature the cat even was a lot like Bonnie did at first.

"Freddy found it begging for food outside. We were hoping you'd know what kind of food it likes, Chica." Bonnie explains, with Chica now looking a bit uncertain.

"Well... we don't have too much food around here. Maybe we can feed it pizza? Who doesn't like pizza, am I right?" Chica giggles at her words, with Freddy & Bonnie both stifling sighs. It seems Chica didn't know either. Feeding it pizza was worth a try, then, wasn't it? A thought comes to Bonnie's mind, though. He looks around for a bowl, which he finds, & fills it with water from the sink. He then holds it out to the little kitten, who drinks it happily.

"At least we know it enjoys this." Freddy commented, shifting the cat in his arms to allow it to drink the water more easily. Bonnie smiles at being able to help, giving the cat a few pets of his own. The kit purrs while drinking the water, clearly enjoying all the care & the attention it's receiving. Chica, on the other hand, reaches out for a pizza box that someone left behind yesterday. This pizza isn't expired, Chica knows this, & hopes that the cat won't react badly to it's ingredients, as she doesn't know what's good or bad for a cat. No one does, so they have the same hopes.

She opens the box & grabs a slice of the pizza. It's simply got only cheese on it, which might be better for the little one than a pizza with toppings. At this moment, the cat finishes drinking the water, with only a tad bit left inside. It looks up at the pizza slice Chica is holding, tilting it's head at the smell & look of it. It seems it still wants a bite, though, as it leans towards the pizza & gives out small meows. Chica approaches the cat a little bit, with everyone else watching curiously, before holding the slice right in front of the cat.

No sound is in the room except animatronic devices grinding & gentle sniffles of the only living creature present. The kitten takes a small nibble, stopping for a bit to taste it. Deciding it likes it, it goes in for more bites, which leads to the animatronics quietly cheering at their success. Cats really _can_ enjoy pizza!

"Wow, I didn't think it'd actually like pizza!" Bonnie said, sounding quite flabbergasted. The others nod in agreement, observing the cat enjoying the slice.

"I'm glad my point was proven. Any creature that doesn't enjoy pizza is simply crazy!" Chica exclaimed, going in to pet the cat once again as to praise it fot enjoying her favorite food.

"It's good that it be enjoying the pizza, otherwise me thinks we'd have nothin' to feed it." Foxy says while grinning in relief. It seems everyone agrees with that as well, as they seem glad to be able to provide a meal for the it. However, Freddy's face changes to one of realization, with the animatronics already knowing what he's about to say.

"I wish we could keep it, but I think we have to let it go soon." Freddy says a bit sadly. The others nod begrudgingly in agreement, with the cat looking up at them all at the change of emotion. Chica looks at the slice she's holding, which was now just nothing but crust, with all the cheese & sauce now resting in the kitten's stomach.

"Aw, you're right... but I love this little cat! Are you sure we can't just keep it hidden in the back somewhere?" Chica asks, with Freddy shaking his head.

"This won't be a good place for it to live. Cats need room, freedom, & activity, something none of the back rooms have." he explains, with everyone else looking a bit shocked at how he knows this. Has he read books about this before? How much does he know about cats? Either way, Chica just nods sadly in acknowledgement.

"Okay... I guess if it's full from that water & pizza, I guess we'll let it go..." she replied, sounding like a kid who knew they had to listen to their parents after being denied of something. The robots observe the cat at her words, finding that it looked content. As a test, Foxy pierces another slice's crust with his hook & holds it up to the cat. It sniffs it, but ultimately backs away. Yup, it isn't hungry anymore.

"Are you sure we can't keep it for just a bit longer?" Chica asks, who seems persistent on spending more time with the critter. Nobody blames her, as they love having the opportunity to see a cat up close as well. Plus, even though it's only been a short amount of time, all of them already love the little one.

"I don't think so. It's nearly 6. We gotta get ready soon." Bonnie answers for Freddy, looking up at the clock in the kitchen. Indeed, it reads 5:53 AM. Chica gives a nod in defeat before giving one final stroke to the cat's furry back. Foxy also gives a stroke to it's head with his metallic hand, making sure it's fur doesn't get tangled up in the small wires tracing his hand.

After several seconds, they both cease their petting & allow Freddy & Bonnie to bring the cat back outside. Both of them do just that, going back to the entrance area. Freddy kneels down, with Bonnie unlocking the door for him. The brown bear places the cat down, who simply stares up at him for a short while. Then, it leaves his side, looking back one last time, & going back to wandering the streets it calls home. Freddy moves to stand again with Bonnie locking the doors back up. It's Chica who's peeking from behind the entrance this time, with Foxy already back in his cove.

"Are you guys ready?" Chica asks, looking back at the direction of the main room's stage. The two males nod, following Chica to the main room & going back to their stage. Now, they're simply waiting for when employees come in for their opening shifts. Whether they'll ever see the cat again or not, none of them know. But if they have anything to gain from this experience, it's that they can now say that they've fed a cat pizza before.


End file.
